A Stumble of Fate
by ThePandaGuardian
Summary: It was fate that brought them together. But... What if fate brought them sooner? This story takes place in Phoenix Drop High, where Zane meets his best friend, Kawaii Chan. All the characters are owned by Aphmau on YouTube, so go check her out!
1. The First Day

Hello.

My name is Zane Ro'Meave. I'm the middle child of the Ro'Meave brothers. I'm the one who everyone thinks is "talentless" and "evil-looking". That isn't completely true though. Maybe some part of it is, but that's only because my bangs cover my right eye and I wear a mask over my mouth. I'm not athletic, nor am I artistic. Despite all of this, I consider myself to be really good at business.

Unfortunately, my older brother, Garroth, will inherit my family's company, and not me. It stinks because he doesn't even want to do it, nor is he good at business. But my parents always overlook that.

My life stinks.

I sat in my bed, mourning about my life….

"ZANE RO'MEAVE GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" My mom screamed from the stairs.

"Got it mom, I'm coming." I said lazily and didn't move an inch.

"NOW!" She screamed once more, damaging my earbuds.

"Fiiiiiiiiine…." I dragged myself out of bed and limped towards the stairs.

'Looks like baby brother is in TROUBLE…." I turned and saw a blond haired teenager smirk while peeking out from his room.

"Garroth, shut it." I said in a dangerous tone and glared at him. A tiny chuckle came from the room across Garroth's.

"Seriously big bro, he was just teasing you." My younger brother, Vlad, poked his head out as well, grinning.

"Keep your comments to yourself and your brown hair won't be in my clutches." I warned as Vlad gently patted his hair with a worried expression.

"ZANE RO"MEAVE APOLOGIZE TO YOUR BROTHER IMMEDIATELY! THAT BEHAVIOR IS NOT ACCEPTED IN THIS HOUSE!" My mother screamed louder from the bottom step. I held my ears in pain. I don't think she knows how loud she is. I swear to Irene, she could wake up the neighborhood…

"Hmph… I'm sorry Vlad…" I mumbled, putting up no fight. Vlad smirked, while Garroth chuckled quietly so our mom couldn't hear him.

"I DID NOT HEAR YOU ZANE." My mom said warningly. Vlad put his hand to his ear and leaned forward. Garroth couldn't hold it in and started laughing. My mother took one step up to look at Garroth. "Gar Gar, you're next…"

"Uh oh…" Garroth mumbled and stumbled back in his room, locking it.

"I SAID SORRY VLAD." I said louder while looking down.

"That's better." My mom returned to her normal sweet voice and behavior. "Breakfast will be ready soon, so I expect to see three handsome faces when I'm done."

"Don't you mean two handsome faces, plus a Cyclops?" Vlad teased silently as our mother walked away to the kitchen. I ran up to Vlad once I saw that I was in the clear.

"Say that again, and that's what you'll be." I raised my fists to emphasize my point.

"Fine…." Vlad grumbled, disappearing into his room and also locking it.

I turned and dragged myself into my room to change into my uniform. Today is my first day of my new high school, Phoenix Drop High. I really wanted to go to another high school called O'Khasis Prep, but things didn't work out. Now I have to go to this school and live in my brother's shadow.

What's worse, Vlad got into O'Khasis Prep! And all he did as a kid was eat dirt and glue. He won't stop teasing me….

I got dressed into my navy blue suits and gray pants. It honestly doesn't look good, but I can't argue.

I ran downstairs to get the first slice of cake that our mom makes on special occasions, but someone had already beat me to it.

"Disapointed?" Garroth smirked and took a big bite out of his cake and started to chew it in front of my face.

"Garroth…." I said in a warning tone.

"Hmph, okay fine. I'm sorry baby brother." He got out of his seat and walked up to me. I looked up into his dark blue eyes while he stared down into my light ones.

"You better not call me that when we get to school. Hmph…" I mumbled and took my seat at the table to get the second slice of cake. Garroth went back to his, smilng brightly as our mother walked into the room.

"You like it boys? I made it to commemorate the first day of school!" She said cheerily, wiping her hands of the extra frosting.

"Commemorate? Special? You do this every day mom." I said quietly. Garroth glared at me, as if to say, "shut it or she'll stop making it!" Mom pretended not to hear me.

"Well, here are you stuff! I hope you have a nice day of school!" She smiled brightly and pushed me and Garroth out the door, handing us our bags.

"B-but I wasn't-"

"No "buts"! You have to go before you're late!" She sang happily and quickly shut the front door.

"Heh, I have a feeling that she was only trying to get rid of us…" Garroth said, making his tone go deeper. I looked at him confused.

"What happened to your voice?" I asked, trying to comprehend what I'd just heard.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?" He immediately looked away, with a tinge of red on his cheeks. Then I came to the realization: He does that voice to impress girls…

I laughed. "You only do that to melt the girls' hearts like they're chocolate!" I said loudly, clutching my stomach at the same time.

"S-SHUT UP" His face went red as he started to run towards the school.

"HAH!" I said loudly as some pedestrians stole nervous glances at me and started to walk faster.

"Well, I guess some part of this year will be interesting." I mumbled quietly while grinning at Garroth, who kept running without looking back.

I started walking slowly to the school with my head down. Eventually, I heard people chatting eagerly about summer so I looked up.

"OMG! DID YOU SEE THE INSTAGAM PICTURE!"

"Soccer camp was a bust."

"She has such pretty hair."

"Did you hear that she just started dating Josh?"

"Yo, that last night basketball game was soooo lit!"

I looked down again. Yep, this is the place. I guess school hasn't started yet so that's why there's so many people out here talking about summer. I walked up the stairs to the entrance.

"Uhh, you okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I glanced up and saw Garroth flirting with a short brown-haired girl. She had tanned skin and brown eyes as well. She looked nervously into his eyes. I could tell that she thought she was dreaming.

Attempting to run away from my brother, I went back down the stairs and ran over someone…

"UGH! Watch where you're going!" I said harshly, pulling back up my mask.

"OH! Kawaii Chan is so sorry! Kawaii Chan didn't see you walking down!" It was a girl talking in third person. I looked up in surprise.

"Huh?"

In front of me stood the most beautiful girl with pink hair and majestic yellow eyes…

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, Panda here! This is my second story! If you want to see more of this Zane Chan FF then let me know in the reviews! I really appreciate all the love! Stay tuned!**


	2. Wrong Choices

Why is she talking in third person?

"Kawaii Chan didn't see you there! I'm so sorry!"

Huh? Wait… I FORGOT SHE'S TALKNG TO ME!

I got up, trying to retain my calm composure. "Why don't you watch where you're going?!" I sneered. She looked at me with a tinge of hurt on her face.

Oops…. I went too far….

"Why don't you? You big jerk!" The girl shouted at me with an angry face and ran off.

"Huh? N-no! I didn't…. UGH…." I lifted my hand to stop her but she was already gone.

"Real smooth baby brother." Garroth's voice came from behind me. I turned and looked to see if anyone had heard him call me by that dumb nickname.

"UGH… Garroth, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that!" I rubbed my bruises and looked at him in annoyance.

"Why? You don't mind when we're at home and I say that. Also, you don't mind when mom calls you Zuzu…" He smiled and crossed his arms.

I lost it. "GARROTH SHUT UP! THAT'S ONLY AT HOME!" I yelled at him.

Now everyone was staring at us…

"Why is he yelling at Garroth?"

"Wow, he has the nerve to stand up to him?"

"What a freak."

"He looks nerdy and evil…."

"Garroth, pound his face!"

"Baby brother…" Garroth sighed sadly as he looked around at the crowd then back to me.

"NO! THIS IS THE LAST TIME GARROTH!" I shouted, all my rage coming out. I didn't really fully understand why I was shouting at him, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was taking out my anger about the world… On someone…

"…."

"LEAVE."

"ME."

"ALONE!"

I ran off without looking where I was going.

Ever since I was little it's been like this. Even when I go to this dump, it's still the same.. It will always be the same… I'll never get a girl to like me… I'll never be able to come out of my brother's shadow….. I'll never get a friend…

It makes me so mad!

"You okay there?" I turned around to see who was talking to me. It was the short brown haired girl from before.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU FIND ME?" I shouted in frustration, trying to figure out my own emotions.

"Calm down. I just wanted to see if you were alright…" The girl said sympathetically, keeping her hands behind her back.

"Hmph… Who are you?" I lowered my tone but still glared at her.

"My name is Aphmau! I'm a freshman here! Your name is Zane, right?" Aphmau asked, grinning brightly.

"I'm a freshman too." I said bluntly. "And you're smile is annoying."

"Rude much?" She stopped smiling and removed her hands from her back. "You're a weird fellow, but I'd thought that you'd at least like this." She handed me a cupcake. I started to fanboy.

"CUPCAKE! AND IT"S PINK!" I gobbled up the pink desert. I heard a giggle escape from her lips. "What are you laughing at?" I asked, wiping up the frosting from my mouth with my hands.

"Nothing, it's just I didn't know that someone so evil looking could be a nice freckled boy who loves cute things…." She giggled a bit more. Blood started rushing to my face.

"Shaddup…" I mumbled.

"What are you two doing here?" A black haired boy walked up to us with another boy and a girl. They looked cool.

"Nothing. Why do you care?" I crossed my arms and wiped more of the frosting away so that they wouldn't see.

 ***Bell rings***

"Well, we'll be going now….." Aphmau said and then whispered in my ear. "I don't like the look on their faces. Come on we have to go." She began to pull my arm.

"Oh so you're going to have your girlfriend drag you away like a baby?" The black haired boy sneered as his two cronies laughed.

"Go on without me. I don't need you." I said, pulling my arm back and completely changing my attitude. I didn't look at her.

"Tsk…. Have it your way then…." Aphmau mumbled and ran off to the entrance. I turned around and saw her disappear in the crowd.

"Wow… I didn't think you'd actually do that. Maybe you have some spunk after all…" The boy mumbled to himself and reached his hand out towards me. "The name is Gene. The brown haired atrocity behind me is Zenix and the gray haired girl is Sasha."

I shook his hand in delight. This guy is so cool! And he looks hardcore!

"So you see, we run a small….. Club here at Phoenix Drop High…. If you want to join, you're more than welcome to." He smiled at me, letting go of my hand quickly.

"That's awesome! When do I join?" I jumped up in excitement.

The three looked at me weirdly. Gene put his hand up. "Wait. If you want to join the Shadow Knights, you have to show us how hardcore you are." He said and leaned in, as if to give me words of wisdom. "And if you're not hardcore, then you don't get to join. Got it?"

I saluted. "Yes sir!"

"Yeah, and um, don't do that…." Gene said quietly and went off with his friends.

"See you around, nerd!" Zenix laughed as they walked away.

I started walking to the entrance, in deep thought.

How can I be hardcore….

"Excuse me! Are you Mr. Ro'Meave?!" I heard a loud screech in front of me. I looked up and saw a black haired woman in a blouse coming towards me.

"Yes that's me. What's it to you?" I asked taking a good look at her. I immediately wanted to take back what I said.

"Is that how you address your teachers?! DETENSION MR. RO'MEAVE! AND ON THE FIRST DAY, WHY I NEVER!" She took me by the arm and started to drag me inside the school.

This year is going to be interesting…

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, the second chapter is here! If you want to see more of this FF, then leave a review! All the love is appreciated! Stay tuned!**


	3. Not Who You Are

**A/N**

 **Sorry for keeping you all waiting! The third chapter is finally out! I'm having a blast writing this! If you want to see more, leave a review. The love is appreciated! On to the chapter!**

2 years later…..

I sat on bleachers, watching my brother and his lame friends play volleyball. I stared at my phone, waiting for a text from my gang to come and get me out of this torture.

"Hey baby brother!" Garroth yelled out from across the field. My head shot up and immediately looked around to see if anyone had heard. No one was there but us. I sighed and glared at my older brother.

"How many times have I told you to not call me that ridiculous name!" I yelled at him.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to play with us." He gestured towards his friends, Laurance, Katelyn, and Aphmau.

I shook my head. "No way! After the last time I played with you, I've learned my lesson: Never play with your brother's friends, especially that girl-woman thing!" I pointed at Aphmau who simply shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Aw, come on baby brother! It'll be fun!" He called out again.

"NO." I said firmly, not moving an inch.

"Fine fine, have it your way then…" He shrugged and continued to play with his friends. I glanced down at my screen, waiting for a text.

I can't believe that on my last day of school, I'm still waiting for them. I shook my head and slipped away from the bleachers to avoid my brother talking to me.

Instead of going to The Jury's normal spot, I went behind the bleachers to see if the Shadow Knight's logo was still there.

And it was.

"Forget about them Zane. They were the dumb ones." I mumbled quietly, placing a hand on the dry spray paint.

"Didn't think you had a soft side….." A voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw a beautiful girl with pink hair and yellow eyes. She looked familiar, but I couldn't recognize her.

"Who are you?" I asked the mystery girl, trying to remember when I last conversed with her.

"Oh, so you forgot about me. Figures…" She said crossly and folded her arms.

I had the sudden urge to ease her. "H-hey I didn't mean it like that… I just forgot." I said nervously, trying to read her expression.

She smiled. "My name is Kawaii Chan."

"Oh! And um, I am-"

"I already know your name." Her smile quickly disappeared as she looked at the Shadow Knight's logo. "Zane of The Jury, am I correct?"

"Yes." I looked down. She stared at me.

"But that's not who you really are, isn't it." I looked up in surprise. She had easily read me like a children's book.

"N-no, you're wrong-"

"Am I? Am I really?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Fine….." I mumbled in defeat.

Wait, what am I doing?

Why am I admitting defeat to HER?!

I glared at her. "You better not-"

"Don't worry I won't tell." She put her right hand over her chest.

"AND STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" I shouted at her, my face pink. She giggled.

"Okay Mister Shouts A Lot." She teased

"Hey Zane, I knew I heard you, WAIT WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" A member of The Jury, Janus, suddenly appeared. Kawaii Chan turned around then glanced back at me and frowned.

"Uhh…" I mumbled and hanged my head.

"Nothing is at all! Kawaii Chan was just asking Zane something." She lied and smiled at Janus, whose expression grew more suspicious.

"You think I, Janus, would believe that story? No way that happened!" He looked at me and Kawaii Chan closely.

"I can't believe you hang out with him…." Kawaii Chan whispered in my ear. Janus started to walk towards her.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked, continuing to walk in her direction.

"I'm sorry but Kawaii Chan has to go!" She said firmly and started to run away.

"H-HEY!" He yelled and started to chase after her. I put my hand out to stop him.

"Stop Janus. It's no use." I glared at him. "Should I remind you who is the leader of The Jury again?"

I saw the rage he was keeping inside. "Fine Zane. Whatever you say….."

"Yes, now let's go to the arcade and hang out there." I said quickly, putting my hand on his back and leading us both away from the bleachers.

As we were walking I remembered what Kawaii Chan whispered to me.

"I can't believe you hang out with him…."


	4. The Hidden Troubles

**A/N**

 **THE FOURTH CHAPTER IS OUT! Wow! I'm so sorry for all the people that had to wait but…. I'm actually way too much into MCPE right now…. I think it's an addiction. Sorry for crowding the screen with excuses! On to the chapter!**

2 months later….

One bad thing to be on the first day of school is a nervous wreck. What's worse, the entire neighborhood can see me be one.

"Zuzu? Are you going to leave?" My mom placed a hand on my shoulder.

" **I can't believe you hang out with him…."**

Her words kept on bugging me the entire summer.

" **I can't believe you hang out with him…."**

It wouldn't stop… It just kept on replaying…

" **I can't believe you hang out with him…."**

"Nah, he's just sad that I'm not going to be with him this year." Garroth chuckled.

"At least you'll have Vlad!" My mom turned back to me.

"Mom, look at him. He's a Cyclops frozen at his own porch. Probably too scared to move... It's hilarious!" Vlad started to snicker but immediately stopped. I assumed that mom gave him the death stare.

" **I can't believe you hang out with him…"**

But… I don't even like him…. Right? That's the truth, isn't it?

"Zuzu? Are you feeling okay?" She tried to turn me around to look at me. I shrugged off her hands and started to walk.

"Zane?" Vlad called out. "Don't forget to stuff your face in the garbage can before you enter the grounds. It'll make you look good!" He started to laugh.

"They use you as the definition of ugly so I don't have to worry." I said calmly and started to run to Phoenix Drop High. I'm finally free of my brother's stupid shadow!

BAM!

"OH! OH I'M SO SORRY SIR! KAWAII CHAN DIDN'T MEAN TO- Oh, it's you…."

Huh?

I looked up and saw Kawaii Chan rubbing her head. She folded her arms.

"Hi Zane." She said formally.

I rubbed my chin and pulled up my mask. "Hello."

"Sorry for um… Bumping into you." She uncrossed her arms and tucked her hair back into her bow tie. There was a cut on her forehead.

"No, I was the one who bumped into you. I was running and didn't see you." I gazed at her cut as she took a surprising step back.

"Wow, I can't believe you're apologizing…" She chuckled. "I didn't even knew that you could- What are you staring at?"

"Your forehead. There's a cut." I put my bag down and opened it.

"Oh I wonder where that came from!" She said sarcastically. She crouched beside me trying to figure out what I was doing.

I moved a little away from her while still rummaging through my bag.

"Finally!" I pulled out my first aid kit and opened it.

"It's okay! I mean I don't think the cut is that bad!" She started to wave her hands nervously. I calmly opened up the Band-Aid and turned to her.

"It's a cut. You have to treat it." I said bluntly.

"Why do you have that in there?" She got up and started to move away from me. I stood up with the Band Aid in my left hand.

"Because of PE." I got a tissue and took a step towards her and started to wipe the blood off. I noticed her cheeks were a bit red.

I rolled my eyes. "Here." I handed her the Band Aid and threw the tissue on the ground.

Kawaii Chan frowned at me. "You shouldn't do that." She picked up the bloody tissue and put it in her pocket.

My stomach started to grumble…. LOUDLY

WHY NOW!

REALLY ZANE?

WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT WOULD HAPPEN?

I DUNNO YOU DIDN'T HAVE BREAKFAST YOU DOOFUS.

Kawaii Chan giggled. "You didn't have breakfast I'm assuming."

"Sh- Shaddup…." Blood was rushing to my cheeks.

"Here…" She held out a cupcake to me. And it was pink.

My eyes lit up. I snatched the cupcake and gobbled it up.

"Sorry if that was the only one…." I said sheepishly.

"It's alright. I have an extra." She giggled and pointed around her mouth. "You have something here…"

I wiped the pink frosting from my mask.

"SO, what did you do over the summer?" She changed the subject and started to walk again.

I followed. "Just hanging with The Jury….." I shrugged and looked at her. She frowned at me.

"Wow, you still hang with them." She folded her arms.

"Hey! Why should I listen to you?" I tried to copy her and folded my arms. She giggled slightly but gave me a serious look afterword.

"That's not who you are Zane." She looked down sadly. "I hate it when people try so hard to be something that they're not."

"What's it to you? Why do you care so much?" I asked. "And you don't know who I am."

"Then why didn't you object me the last time I pointed it out to you?" She uncrossed her arms. "Stop lying to yourself."

Those last words stung me. "WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?" I shouted at her.

She held her cat-like ears. "That's not important! I just don't want to see someone do that to themselves!" She growled at me. "And stop yelling at me!"

"Hmph….. Let's just go to school…." I started to walk again to Phoenix Drop High. She followed. "Don't you have some friends to walk to school?" I asked.

"Well, I have some of my siblings but….." She trailed off.

I smiled. "I know how you feel. You don't want to be consumed by their shadow."

"That's… A mild way of putting it in my situation…." She smiled painfully to herself. I stopped to look at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Haha, I'm getting off topic! Let's just go…" She started to run.

"H-hey! Wait up!" I started to run after her. I chuckled and shouted after her. "Wait up Kawaii Chan! You don't want to fall again!"

My own words surprised me. But there was one thing I'm still curious about.

What did she mean by "a mild way of putting it in my situation"?

 **Thanks for the love! I really appreciate it! A question for you guys. What do you think Kawaii Chan meant when she said "a mild way of putting it in my situation"? Go ahead and guess in the reviews! Stay tuned!**


End file.
